Happy Birthday, Tea!
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: It's Tea's birthday today and someone has a big surprise for her! Can you guess it! R&R Atem/Tea


**Hey, guys, I'm writing another story of Yu-Gi-Oh about my favorite girl's birthday on August 18 and here it is!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own my OC's in my story.**

**Okay, read and then** **review!**

* * *

Happy Birthday, Tea!

August 18

At the one of the apartments of Domino City where Tea and her parents live, one of the rooms is Tea's, the brunette woke up as she blinked her eyes for a couple times to wake her up. She turned off her 6:30 alarm and used her arms to stretch.

"Oh, great." She yawned as she tiredly got up from her bed.

Tea started off the usual, cleaning her room, went to her bathroom for a morning shower, she went back to her room to fix her beautiful brown hair and put on her school uniform and her brown shoes.

Today is a special day for Tea. Today is her birthday and she's turning 18. She didn't know about her plans of her birthday but she was hoping for a surprise party. And she's expecting the gifts that her parents and friends including Atem's. Last year, he gave her a new strawberry perfume and it smelled very sweet for the brunette. Even though, she secretly have some feelings for the former pharaoh.

She grabbed her yellow backpack, left her room and close the door. She went downstairs to her mother, Claire who is making breakfast in the kitchen.

The brunette looked up at her mother and smiled. "Good morning, mom."

Mrs. Gardner also smiled at her daughter. "Good morning to you too, Tea," she said. "Happy birthday."

Tea sat down on the chair of the kitchen table. "Thank you."

After she finished her birthday breakfast, strawberry pancakes with whipped cream, turkey bacon and strawberry banana and watermelon smoothie, Tea is ready to start another boring, typical day at school with her best friends. Just before she headed outside, her father, Brian sent an happy birthday message to her while he's at work. The brunette was surprised of her parents saying her birthday wishes.

* * *

Tea went to school and the whole day, her friends said many of happy birthday wishes to her. One of them asked about her birthday plans and the brunette was hoping for a surprise party for her.

When the blue-eyed female was headed to the school theater for her dance practice with her dance team, she didn't know the former tri-colored pharaoh was slightly grinning at her while he was putting his books in his locker.

For starters, Atem have some feelings for the blue-eyed girl and he want to make this very special for her. All though, he hoped to be her boyfriend and that he will always love, care and protect her.

"Hey, Atem!" Someone yelled out to him.

The male turned around to see his brother, Yugi and his friends Joey and Tristan coming up to him.

"What's up, man?" Joey asked as he and Atem did an high-five together.

"Did she know yet?" He asked silently.

The three boys shook their heads no.

"Good. I'm planning to throw Tea a party because it's her birthday today."

"Dat's the secret plan, dude?" Joey asked.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeah, like the time Mai told you that it was naked day at school the other day."

Joey growled at the male brunette. "Watch it, Tristan!" Then he said to the tri-colored males. "I've played dodgeball naked and it was terrible!"

"Whew," Yugi said. "Good thing we didn't spoil the beans about it."

"So Mai and Serenity is going to pick Tea up after she gets off at dance practice while we're going to Tea's place to set up her birthday party for her," the former pharaoh explained.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Joey cheered.

* * *

Latier, Tea is out of her dance practice when Mai's car just pulled up into the parking lot.

Mai is driving her car with Joey's beautiful sister, Serenity.

"Hi, Mai. Hi, Serenity," she greeted.

"Hi, Tea! Happy birthday!" They yelled.

Tea smiled at her best friends. "Awww, thanks, guys," she said. "That really means a lot."

"You're welcome," Mai added. "Now hop in. We're going to the mall for a girls out."

Tea got into Mai's car and sat next to Serenity and Mai began to drive out of Domino High School.

"How does it feel about your birthday?" Serenity asked the brunette.

"I don't know. It mean it's wonderful for me to turn 18. I think it feels like it is a wonderful and special." She explained.

Joey's sister gave her a beautiful smile.

After the girls got out of the mall for 4 hours from the shopping, a dinner and a movie, they decided to go to Tea's house.

Mai pulled over her car into the parking lot and stopped her car.

"Alright, thanks," Tea said. "It's so awesome to hang with you ladies."

"You're welcome, Tea," Mai said. "We're your girls and girls have to stick together."

They got off of Mai's car and started walking to Tea's apartment. When they are the outside of her door, Serenity said, "Okay, Tea, close your eyes."

"Why?" Tea was confused that the light-red brown haired girl said.

Mai slightly shushed Tea and the brunette shut her blue eyes. Mai and Serenity brought Tea inside the apartment. As they got inside, the lights were off and Mai then turned on the lights.

"Tea, open your eyes, hun," she whispered.

Tea opened her eyes and it was no one here.

"Hello? Anyone here?" She asked.

"SURPRISE!"

As they all surprised Tea, the brunette gasped from all the excitement. Everyone said their "Happy Birthdays" to Tea as she was shocked to see all her friends and family with her.

"Oh my God, guys..." Tea's eyes are filled with tears and smiled. "I don't know what to say."

Yugi came over to the brunette. "You can say it is a surprise birthday party for you, Tea."

Serenity put on a pink 'birthday princess' crown on the spirited dancer's head.

The blue-eyed girl is still surprised from earlier. "Who planned this, Yugi?"

Then, she heard a new deep, charming voice.

"Let's just say, it was my idea." It was Atem.

She turned around to see the former Pharaoh. She ran to him and gave him a hug. "Atem, thank you so much!"

The male smiled at his love interest. "You're very welcome, Tea. Happy 18th birthday."

"Alright, people, let's PARTY!" Joey yelled.

* * *

After many of party music, dancing and pizza, Tea is ready to have her birthday cake and blow out the candies.

Mai got her strawberry birthday cake, white frosting with pink roses. Tristan put 18 candles onto Tea's cake and strike the match on those. The 18 candles threw a soft, beautiful glowing light on Tea's face.

Everyone is gathering Tea around to sing Happy Birthday to her.

"Okay, guys, on the count of three, we all be singing to the birthday girl right here," Mai said.

"One, two, three!" Serenity yelled.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, dear Tea, happy birthday to you!" They sang to her.

Tea smiled at her friends and family she had gathered.

"Thanks, you guys so much," she said before she closed her eyes and blow out the light of her candles.

The gang just ate the birthday cake and strawberry ice cream and Tea is waiting to open her presents.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around to see her savior who just planned her surprise party.

"Hey, I'm so glad that you planned this tonight," she said.

"So am I, Tea," he said. "Listen, I-"

He was interrupted by Joey, dressed like a clown from the circus.

"Hey, kids, I'm Joe Pants the Goofy clown. I'm the funniest tramp who throws pie at the rich boys and doesn't gets eaten by a lion."

Tea was not impressed. "A clown? Joey, I'm 18 now and I don't need a clown."

"Tea, guess Joe Pants got ya for your birthday?" Joey asked. "A scarf."

"I don't want a scarf," Tea said.

"Well how about a dozen scarves?!" Joey yelled.

He is getting the scarves tied together out of himself while he was humming the circus music then he was choking while he is getting the scarves out.

"Joey, I don't think you're suppose to shallow those," Atem said.

Joey coughed his vomit out after he got the last scarf out of him. He handed them to Tea. "Here ya go, Tea."

"Joey, I don't want them!"

"Take 'em!"

Then the blonde realized something. "Hey, is my red-eyes black dragon boxers tied into those?"

Tea shook her head.

"Aw, man," he said.

Joey coughed his red-eyes black boxers out of him and he pulled it out. "Ow, ow, owwww!"

"Okaayy, that is way weird," Yugi said.

Later after Mai cleaned up the mess that Joey is making, Tea is ready for her presents.

Serenity got her a new make-up kit, Mai got her a new perfume, Tristan got her a new phone case, Bakura got her a pink lava lamp, Duke got her some DVD's of her favorite girl movies, Joey got her a watch, Rebecca got her a jewelry box and Yugi got her a Dark Magician Girl plush toy.

"Thanks guys for everything," the brunette said.

* * *

At 11 pm, the party was over and everyone except Tea and Atem went back to their homes.

The two are outside of Tea's apartment saying goodbye to their friends.

Atem turned to the brunette as she took off her birthday crown.

"Tea."

She turned around to the former Pharaoh. "What is it?"

"There's something I wanted to tell you," he said.

"Atem, you just threw a surprise party for me and said happy birthday to me many times," she said excitedly. "What?"

"This."

Atem closed his violet eyes as he leaned to Tea's face, cupped his hands on her beautiful face and pressed his lips against hers. It was a beautiful, passionate kiss. Tea was surprised about his behavior but she smothered the kiss. She put her arms around his neck and Atem put his arms around her waist.

They went on about 30 minutes until they ran out of breath. They looked into each others eyes.

"Wow," Tea said.

"That was...," the violet-eyed male began.

"Lovely," she added.

"Yes, it was," he also added.

"Atem, are you in-"

"Yes, Tea, I love you dearly since I've met you because you're so beautiful," Atem responded.

Tea's eyes are in tears and she wiped them. "I love you, too, Atem."

Then, he thought of something important: his present to Tea.

"Oh, I forgot to give you something." He dug through his dark jacket pocket and pulled out Tea's present. "Open it, I think you'll like it."

Tea opened the velvet box and tears began to prick in her eyes. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a pink heart-shaped stone. She looked up to Atem with a smile.

"Oh Atem, it's so beautiful. Thank you."she whispered. She couldn't hold back the tears and Atem smiled as he wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'm glad that you like it so much," Atem said.

Tea giggled. "Not much as I love you."

Atem chuckled.

"Could you put it on for me?" She asked.

"Of course." He took it from her hands and clasped around her neck.

"Atem?"

"Yes, Tea?"

"Thanks so much for making my birthday so memorable," she said with a bright smile. "I love you, Atem Moto."

The former Pharaoh smiled at blue-eyed dancer. "I love you, too Tea Gardner."

They kissed again.

This is the best birthday Tea Gardner ever had.

The End!

* * *

Okay everyone, plz be nice to my reviews and HBD, Tea Gardner!


End file.
